Dragon Age Mass effect Song fic book
by chronoangel94
Summary: Songs associated with my wardens, hawkes, Inquistors and Shepards and the people around them
1. Just a dream

Just a Dream Shiloh/Thane

Chronoangel94- Mass effect characters belong to Bioware and the song to Carrie Underwood I only own Shiloh Shepard

 _It was two weeks after the day she turned 18_

 _All dressed in white going to the church that night_

Shiloh Shepard couldn't wait to get to the hospital that night, Thane had convinced her to marry him, for however long they had left. The fact that one of them was already dying and there was a war going on it might not be long but it would be enough. She stood in the simple white gown she had bought in her cabin in the Normandy with Tali one of her best friends standing next to her.

"You look beautiful Commander." Tali complimented.

"Thanks Tali." Shiloh answered with an excited grin for her friend.

 _She had his box of letters in the passenger seat_

 _Sixpence in her shoe, something borrowed something blue_

Shiloh glanced on her bed where the box of letters he had wrote her during their two years of forced separation, she smiled softly and ran her fingers over the box. The blue bracelet a gift from her father when she was thirteen was safely on her right wrist. She put on the small ruby drop necklace Liara had loaned her. She was ready for the first day of her marriage.

 _And when the church doors opened up wide_

 _She put the veil down trying to hide her tears_

"Commander I have some news." Joker spoke through the door.

"What is it Joker?" Shiloh asked opening the door and smiling at him.

Joker took a deep breath and let it out, "Shepard, Thane is dead."

"Thane is what?" Shiloh asked slowly with the feeling of dread in her heart.

"He's dead." Joker said again, Tali reached out for Shiloh's hand and she just shrugged her off feeling her heart shatter. She rushed out of her main room to the bathroom and shut the door so no one could see her cry.

 _Oh she just couldn't believe it_

 _She heard the trumpets from the military band_

 _And the flowers fell out of her hand_

The day of the funeral Shiloh stood stoic at the front with Koyat next to her. The fiancé and the son of the dead man stood together. The trumpet from the alliance band blew and she watched the white roses fall from her hand as she tried to hold it together while in public. She was Commander Shiloh Elizabeth Shepard, she couldn't be seen breaking down in public, no matter how much she wanted to.

 _Baby why'd you leave, why'd you have to go_

 _I was counting on forever now I'll never know_

 _I can't even breathe_

Shiloh made it to the safety of her cabin and sank to the floor against the door. She couldn't breathe through the pain, her head banged against the door.

"Why Thane? Just until the end of the war would have been fine." Her left hand buried into her red hair and gave a tug. She finally let herself cry until she couldn't breathe.

 _It's like I'm looking from a distance standing in the background_

 _Everybody's saying he's not coming home now_

 _This can't be happening to me_

 _This is just a dream_

"I wish I could just wake up" Shiloh muttered brokenly to a picture of Thane.

 _The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray_

 _Lord please lift his soul and heal this hurt_

 _And then the congregation all stood up and sang_

 _The saddest song she had ever heard_

The priest from the funeral found Commander Shepard standing at the port observation deck starring out at the stars. She looked so lost and vulnerable.

"Commander how are you?" The priest asked and he noticed how fast the mask came back up when she realized she wasn't alone anymore.

"I'm fine." Shiloh answered without turning around. Shiloh refused to show weakness around anyone except Thane, Garrus, and Tali. The priest turned to leave and saw a couple tears fall as he left.

 _And then they handed her a folded up flag_

 _And she held onto all she left of him_

 _Oh and what could've been_

Koyat hurried to catch up to Shepard holding a folded up jacket, a letter, and a phto to give to her.

"Shepard, Commander!" Koyat called, she turned dreading showing anyone her weakness, but Koyat would've been her stepson and if anyone could understand the pain of losing Thane, it would be his son.

"Yes?" She asked him with a broken smile, which all of her smiles were lately.

"I figured you might want these." He answered handing her the bundle and quickly hurrying away to give her privacy. The envelope had Siha written on it so she knew it was for her, but she didn't know who had taken the photo. In the picture she had her arms wrapped around Thane's shoulders and her lips pressed to his cheek. A couple of tears fell on to the picture.

 _And then the guns rang out one last shot_

 _And it felt like a bullet to her heart._

Shiloh was battered, bruised, and bloodied but she was smiling and it wasn't broken." I'll meet you on the shore love." Shiloh breathed out, for the first time since Thane died the smile on her face was real.


	2. I told you so

I Told You So Kaiden/Grace

Chronoangel94- I still don't own Mass effect just my Shepard Grace. Bioware owns Mass Effect and Randy Travis owns I Told you so

 _Suppose I called you up tonight_

 _And told you that I love you_

Kaiden Alenko sat staring at his phone and a picture of his ex-girlfriend Grace Shepard. He made the biggest mistake of his life walking away from her at Horizon, he broke her heart and left his with her. He realized it now he loved her and it shouldn't have mattered that Cerebrus had brought her back.

 _And Suppose I said I want to come back home_

 _And supposed I cried and said I think I finally learned my lesson_

 _And I'm tired of spending all my time alone._

Kaiden leaned against the head board and wondered yet again what Grace was doing. He sincerely hoped Grace was alone, or at least not seeing anybody.

 _If I told you that I realized you're all I ever wanted_

 _And it's killing me to be so far away_

He was sitting in a hospital bed after the fiasco on Mars. Grace had already come to visit once so he was alone again. He thought back to the visit and the lack of tension between them that he had noticed. Kaiden was hoping that meant that Grace had forgiven him his mistake and not that she had moved on from him.

 _Would you tell me that you love me too_

 _And would we cry together_

Grace walked in to Kaiden's room and gave him a friendly smile. His heart skipped a beat even as he noted it wasn't filled with love, just friendship. Jos heart began to fall in disappointment.

"How are you?" Grace asked.

"I'm fine Commander. I can't wait to get out of here and do some more work." He answered somewhat honestly.

 _Or would you simply look at me and say_

 _I told you so, I told you so_

 _I told you someday you'd com crawling back_

 _And asking me to take you in_

"Come on you idiot, tell her before you lose her for good" Kaiden muttered to himself.

"Did you say something?" Grace asked cocking her head to the right in her questioning manner.

"Nothing Commander"

 _I told you so, but you had to go_

 _Now I've found somebody new_

 _And you'll never break my heart in two again_

The fear in his heart that Grace had found someone new grew with every second. He began to think of everyone on her crew that she could have begun a relationship with. Liara had always had a thing for Grace, and Grace was fond of her too.

 _If I got down on my knees_

 _And told you I was yours' forever_

"Grace we need to talk."

"Yes Kaiden"

"I'm still in love with you." Grace's mouth fell open in shock and she shook her head no. Kaiden felt his heart drop and knew he was going to be rejected.

 _Would you get down on yours too and take my hand_

 _Would we get that old-time feeling_

 _Would we laugh and talk for hours_

 _The way we did when our love first began_

Kaiden looked at Grace knowing that it was more than likely completely over. He began to remember how they would talk for hours on their favorite subject books, music, food, it didn't matter they talked about anything and everything.

 _Would you tell me that you missed me too_

 _And that you've been so lonely_

 _And you've waited for the day I returned_

 _And we'd live and love forever_

Grace stepped away from Kaiden and his heart was breaking more and more.

"I've always loved you." Kaiden tried once again to keep her, **his** commander.

 _And that I'm your one and only_

 _Or would you say the table's turned_

 _And would you say_

'No Kaiden you haven't" Grace started with a grimace, "Or you never could have walked away so easily on Horizon" He took a step back in pain

 _I told you so, I told you so_

 _I told you someday you'd come crawling back_

 _And asking me to take you in_

 _I told you so, but you had to go_

"You left on Horizon Kaiden. You didn't trust me. I wasn't going to wait on you forever." She stated gently not wanting to hurt him anymore than she had to.

 _Now I've found somebody new_

 _And you will never break my heart in two again_

"I have one question Gracie."

"Don't call me that anymore by ask away."

"Who? Who did you fall for?" He asked fearing the answer.

"Garrus" Grace answered as the door opened revealing Garrus Vakarian causing her eyes to light up in joy. Kaiden saw the expression on her face and knew he had lost the only girl he had ever loved. The fact was he lost her to her best friend. The two nodded at Kaiden and walked out of the door together, the way he and her should have been if not for his own stupid mistake.


	3. Speak Now AlistairSerena

Speak Now Alistair/ Serena

Chronoangel94- I don't own Speak now or Dragon Age just Serena

 _I am not the kind of girl_

 _Who should be rudely bargin' in a on a white veil occasion_

Serena Aeducan had been a dwarven princess before her exile. She should not be going uninvited to anyone's wedding, no matter who it was.

"Are you sure you to go in there?" Ohgren asked her. She nodded standing up straighter.

 _But you are not the kind of boy_

 _Who should be marryin' the wrong girl_

Serena wouldn't have been doing this if it was anyone but Alistair. She loved him though and she needed to know was she more important than his throne, if he actually still loved her.

 _I sneak in and see your friends_

 _And her snotty little family, all dressed in pastel_

Serena snuck into the Chantry and hid in the back. She saw Leliana, Wynne, and Zevran standing in the front. She scanned the crowd and saw Anora's cousins dressed in impractical pastel colored dresses, she rolled her eyes om annoyance and prepared to watch her lover marry someone else.

 _And she is yelling at a bridesmaid_

 _Somewhere back inside a room_

 _Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

Serena scoffed at hearing Anora's dulcet tones from outside the room the bridal party was in.

"That's not supposed to be there!" Serena once again rolled her eyes and wondered why out of everyone Alistair could marry why her. She recalled the gossiping about the large Orlesian dress Anora had gotten for the wedding.

 _This is surely not what thought it would be_

She remembered a time during the blight when it was okay for Alistair to love a dwarf. The two of them had talked about marriage and even after he had been named King he had promised they would stay together. She had not been excited about being his mistresses but she loved him too much to let him go.

 _I lose myself in a daydream_

 _Where I stand and say_

 _Don't say yes, yes run away now_

 _I'll meet you when your out_

 _Of the church at the back door_

 _Don't wait or say a single vow_

She stayed in her shadowed corner dreaming of what she could say to keep him in any way she could. She couldn't believe he had sent her away for Anora.

 _You need to hear me out_

 _And they said speak now_

 _Fond gestures are exchanged_

 _And the organ starts to play_

 _A song that sounds like a death march_

 _And I am hiding in the curtains_

Serena watched enviously as Zevran placed a hand on Alistair's shoulder and whispered something in his ear. Leliana moved from her spot in the audience to the organ and began to play. The song to Serena was the end of all of her dreams since leaving Orzammar.

 _It seems I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be_

 _She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen_

She had at one point been invited by to the wedding by Alistair. Anora then uninvited her in private, knowing that if she did it in public that Serena's status would come to bite her in the ass. Anora knew that she meant the world to Alistair so she refused to have at Serena at her wedding. Serena had never been jealous of anyone before not even her two brothers before she saw Anora walk down the aisle. She knew that she could never look or walk like Anora. She was a fighter and a dwarf, she was graceful because of her rouge training. She was always ready for trouble though and it shows in her walk.

 _But I know you wish it was me_

 _You wish it was me don't you_

Alistair looked disappointed by who it was walking towards him. He kept looking down as if he expected someone much shorter than a human woman. The obvious want of someone else pleased Serena making a small smile appear on her face.

 _Don't say yes run away now_

 _I'll meet you when your out_

 _Of the church at the back door_

 _Don't wait or say a single vow_

 _Your time is running out_

'Don't go through with it Alistair." Serena mumbled watching the wedding of the year as it was being called. Serena knew he would be destroying both their lives but that they would continue with duty over love. Wynne had said once that death or duty would separate them.

 _I hear the preacher say_

" _Speak now or forever hold your peace"_

 _There's a silence, there's my last chance_

She took a deep calming breathe and got ready to speak up knowing that this was her last chance to have any claim on her ex-lover. She was sure that he still loved her which gave her the courage to do this.

 _All eyes on me_

 _Horrified looks from everyone in the room_

 _But I'm only looking at you_

Serena stepped out from behind the curtain and revealed herself. Most of the crowd looked at her in horror knowing she would speak up. Zevran, Leliana, and Wynne on the other hand looked on in approval. Serena couldn't bother looking at the audience, her eyes were only for Alistair. Alistair saw the determination and love on her face and knew it was meant for him.

 _I'm not the kind of girl_

 _Who should be rudely bargin' in on a white veil occasion_

"You know I don't chase after anyone. I let Gorim go and let him be happy you know this." Serena started softly, "If people want to leave I let them. But I love you."

 _But you are not the kind of boy_

 _Who should be marryin' the wrong girl_

"Even if you don't want me anymore Alistair, you couldn't live with yourself if you married someone you didn't love." Serena said barely placing a hand on his cheek.

 _So don't say yes, run away now_

 _I'll meet you when your out_

 _Of the church at the back door_

 _Don't wait or say a single vow_

 _You need to hear me out_

 _And they said speak now_

"If you decide on me meet me outside." Serena declared as she turned to leave the chantry. She was leaving with some hope of getting him back.

 _And you say, "let's run away now_

 _I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux_

 _at the back door"_

Alistair grabbed Serena's arm and pulled her towards him wrapping his arms tightly around her body. Serena smiled into his clothed shoulder.

"Let me change and I'll meet you at the door." Serena nodded at him in slight shock and started for the door.

 _Oh baby I didn't say my vow_

 _So glad you were around when they said speak now_

Alistair hurried back to Serena and swept her into his arms.

"I'm sorry I broke my word." Serena whispered with a hint of guilt into his ear.

"I'm sorry I sent you away." Alistair stroked a hand through her red hair both fondly and comfortingly. "Never again will I put you through that" He whispered into her ear and then pulled her in for a hard kiss. All of a sudden there was clapping and the two pulled apart. The two looked from the direction it came from embarrassed and upset about their moment being ruined. The clapping had been caused by their friends.

"Now this time don't screw up." Zevran advised Alistair.

"I won't." He vowed kissing the top of Serena's head.


	4. Safe and Sound KiaraFergus

Safe and Sound Kiara/Fergus

Chronoangel94- Still do not own anything except my wardens, this one is a human noble

 _I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go_

 _When all those shadows almost killed your light_

Kiara woke up from a nightmare sniffling. She wanted comfort from someone, but her parents were in Denerium for another three weeks and then she remembered that Fergus was still here. She climbed out of her bed crying and went across the hall to her elder brother's room. She knocked timidly on his door and waited for him to open it. He finally opened the door about five minutes later.

"What's the matter Kia?" Fergus asked kneeling down to the seven-year old's height.

" I had a bad dream Fergie." She answered in hiccups as he pulled her closer.

 _I remember you said don't leave me here alone_

 _But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

"Come on back to bed with you." Fergus said pointing her towards her room and giving her a little push she caught his hand with a whimper.

"Fergie please don't leave me alone." She begged. He sighed but bent down and let his precious little sister cling to his back.

"Just for tonight."

 _Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_

 _You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now_

Fergus placed Kiara in the bed and pulled her covers back over her. He sat down on the other side of the bed and began to hum. Kiara began to relax to her fourteen year old brothers humming.

"I won't let anyone hurt you I promise."

 _Come morning light you and I'll be safe and sound_

 _Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire_

Fergus watched his younger sister relax and remembered the promise he made when she was born. The world would have to come through him to get to her. For the seven year gap between the two they were extremely close and he was extremely protective over her.

 _The war outside our door keeps raging on_

 _Hold on to his lullaby even when the music's gone, gone_

Eleven years later Kiara watched her twenty-five year old brother leave to fight the blight. She wished she was seven years old again and could cling to Fergus's hand and beg him to stay. She had the strangest feeling that tonight everything was going to change.

"What's wrong Kia?" Fergus asked using the childhood nickname he hasn't used in years showing that he noticed her unease.

"I have a bad feeling."

"We'll all be fine"

 _Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_

 _You'll be alright no one can hurt you now_

" I promise everything will be fine." Fergus said messing up her hair.

 _Come morning light you and I'll be safe and sound_

 _Just close you_ r _eyes, you'll be alright_

 _Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_

The next morning as she stared in the direction of Highever, she wished Fergus had been right. Kiara just wanted Fergus to make everything better the he had done since she little, but it was time for her to make everything alright this time.


	5. Hey Brother Hawke siblings

Hey Brother. Hawke Siblings

Chronoangel- Still just own my Hawke in this one her name's Amaria she's a mage

 _Hey Brother? There's an endless road to rediscover_

 _Hey Sister! The water's sweet but blood is thicker_

Amaria watched her younger brother and sister walk off together towards the Chantry. She sighed wondering how much longer she could convince Carver to stay with the family and that there was so much to discover. She knew Bethany was seeing a boy in town and she hoped she would remember that blood was important too. She gave a last sigh and followed after the twins.

 _Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you_

 _There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do_

Bethany rushed into the room she shared with Amaria and slammed the door causing Amaria to look up from the book in front of her. It took a second for the fact that Bethany was crying to register for Amaria. As soon as the fact registered she jumped up and wrapped her arms around her younger sister.

"Bethy what's wrong?"

"Charles was with another girl. He said he didn't want to see me anymore." Bethany sobbed into her sister's shoulder. A couple days later the three went out into the town and saw Charles with two black eyes and a bunch of bruises. Bethany looked at her elder siblings and saw the smug smiles on their smiles. She gave them a thankful smile.

 _Hey Brother Do you still believe in one another_

 _Hey sister do still believe in love I wonder_

"Carver slow down." Amaria called after her younger brother.

"Why am I always cleaning up after you and Bethany?" He demanded, Amaria laid a hand on his shoulder with a small smile.

"Carver everything will be fine as long as we stay together."

She watched Bethany and wondered if she still believed in love after Charles.

 _Oh if the sky comes falling down for you_

 _There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do_

Amaria was sitting at the kitchen table when Carver came in with blood dripping down his face. She jumped up and laid a hand on the side of her brother's face and let the healing magic flow through.

"You okay?"

"Fine" he muttered pushing past her to go to his room.

 _What if I'm far from home?_

 _Oh Brother I will hear your call_

"Carver, I know you're sure about doing this. I'm not going to stop you, or talk you out of it." Amaria told him watching him pack up his stuff to go to Ostagar.

"Sister?" Carver asked looking at her concerned.

"I'll always worry about you but you need this and I will always support you." She dug in her pocket and handed him a ring, "It's to protect you. I love you brother."

 _What if I lose it all?_

 _Oh sister I will help you out_

Amaria was sat in front of the fire staring into it. She had failed her father, he told her to protect the family before he died and where were they. Her baby sister dead at eighteen, her brother a grey warded, and her mother murdered. She had nothing anymore.

"Sister" she heard a male voice call out, she turned in surprise to see her brother.

"Carver" she greeted softly, he had never seen his big sister so broken, not knowing what else to do he placed his hand on her shoulder in support.

 _Oh if the sky comes falling for you_

 _There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do_

"You kidnapped my little brother" Amaria growled at Grace. She was generally nice and polite but touch her brother and the wrath of hell was summoned. She threw a bolt of lightning at her opponent.

 _Hey brother there's an endless road to rediscover_

 _Hey sister do you still believe in love I wonder_

Amaria stared at her brother and noticed that he was happier than she had seen him since their father had died. Carver glanced at his sister and saw Fenris walk up to her and place an arm around her shoulders. He wondered if she still believed in love after everything that had happened.

 _Oh if the sky comes falling down for you_

 _There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do_

Carver hurried to Lowtown when he heard the Templars were attacking the Circle, he wanted to make sure his sister was alright. He found her fighting for the Templars which surprised him. But either way this time he would protect Amaria.

 _What if I'm far from home?_

 _Oh brother I will hear your call_

"Sister!" she heard Carver call. She turned throwing a strike of lightning at the enemy behind him.

"Just like old times brother."

 _What if I lose it all?_

 _Oh, sister I will help you out_

"I can't believe you sided with the Templar."

"Always the tome of surprises." She said with a mischievous smile at her brother.

"My blade is yours sister."

 _Oh if the sky comes falling down for you_

 _There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do_

"Carver I've never said it enough but I'm proud of you and I love you."

"Amaria?" he questioned when she leaned into him and kissed his forehead like she used to when he was younger.

"I love you too." Carver hugged his sister and then they entered into the fray.


End file.
